


【妹叔】你的口唇极美

by MYlala



Series: 妹叔现实脑补向 [1]
Category: 188男团, 水千丞, 谁把谁当真 - 水千丞 | Shéi Bǎ Shéi Dàng Zhēn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYlala/pseuds/MYlala
Summary: 孕期骚受！电话自慰！吸奶器有！极度OOC！！！





	1. Chapter 1

希腊 圣托里尼岛.748PM

黎朔刚欣赏完夜景回公寓，就接到了赵锦辛的越洋来电，说是自己派来的生活助理刚刚到家门口了，还带了一份“精挑细选过的”帮助黎朔缓解孕期压力的礼物。赵锦辛果然是一天见不到他都不安分的，末尾还调戏道“黎叔叔，你可别太想我了，让宝宝感受到了又会被踢肚子的。到时候我就不爱她了。”

赵锦辛也是个快当爸爸的人了，还那么爱撒娇。黎朔真不知道以后该怎么花心思去宠两个人。当然了，按照他和赵锦辛的计划孩子不止一个，不过这个得是后话。

“小玦比你乖多了，六个月了她也不怎么闹腾。比起去年小辉怀双胞胎要省事多了吧。”不知道是不是赵锦辛托人检查出怀的是女儿的缘故，黎朔比以前更情绪化了。曾经的他对谁都保持一份绅士的风度，可这容易使人产生疏离感。而现在他也会偶尔开朋友的小玩笑。

黎朔走进助理，想要挂掉电话，因为赵锦辛待会儿还有会议安排。锦辛原想叫黎朔开视频好好看看他最近是瘦是胖，听到内人发话，只好依依不舍地挂了电话。不过还是向黎朔讨安慰的要了一个拟声飞吻，结果把在黎朔旁边的助理吓住了。大概此人在他手下没待多久，不清楚赵锦辛其实是个表面正人君子，私下轻佻狡黠的妖精。

不过毕竟两个人都是他的老板，助理也懂得该如何表现。他在心底默默念了三遍“赵老板这是率性，是率性！黎……不，赵太太这是温柔体贴。”然后结结巴巴地冲黎朔叫“赵太太。”还不敢看黎朔眼睛。其实黎朔并不惧怕世俗的眼光，毕竟在他心里，别人的看法都不能阻挡他和赵锦辛相爱。他微笑着“叫黎先生也行”

黎朔的淡然令助理平静了不少。其实以黎朔的能力根本不需要生活助理，在家里的时候他基本上是照顾着自己和赵锦辛的两个人。不过黎朔的妈妈和赵家人对（外）孙女特别上心。他的女儿小名就是黎朔母亲取的，因为怕外孙女以后像爸爸一样太优秀而情感不顺，就随了一个“似圆，缺而不连”的意思。黎朔自从显怀以后就被劝去度假。一是生意上还有许多人不知道他们的关系，二是怕黎朔忙起来太辛苦，累着身体。虽然黎朔很热爱掌控工作的感觉，不过前段时间孕吐、嗜睡、乏力，也让他力不从心。所以现在公司上多数时候叫锦辛出面代替，少数只关于会计的问题由黎朔远程指导。

看着助理拿着包裹像拿着烫手山芋一样，黎朔就知道今天的礼物肯定不是什么补品了。于是某高龄之花在感谢了服务后表示自己今晚不需要照顾，助理得知能提前下班自然欣喜地走了。

回家拆开七彩色的（甜辛专属）包装，黎朔先看见了一张粉红便签——

“黎叔叔 ，医生说泌乳时间快到了哦，可惜我现在不能帮你把他排出来，所以你要亲力亲为啦！❤x520"

黎朔看完纸条嘴角抽搐了一下，吸奶器！赵锦辛给他送了一个吸奶器当礼物！他放弃了想象自己拿着这个东西对着乳头的样子。在思考了一分钟怎样对付这个不正经的人后，黎朔决定整蛊赵锦辛一次，取了一点牛奶倒进瓶子里，并立即拍照发给赵锦辛，备注到“来得正是时候，我今天走路时就觉得胸部沉沉的有点别扭。只是电动的功率大了点，我明天去买个手动的。”

一想到赵锦辛看了讯息后可能会闹着“没有得到第一次！”的样子，黎朔就不自觉笑了。不过，他们确实有快一个月没做了，除了三个月刚满的那几天赵锦辛缠着他享受了好几天以后，黎朔之后都不好意思托着大肚子和他做爱。肚子越大，黎朔就越有一种羞耻感。有好几次赵锦辛想要，黎朔也拒绝了。对态度坚决的黎朔，赵锦辛也没有办法，只好累计着，等到黎朔心情好的时候再全部讨要够本。这让黎朔越来越觉得赵锦辛的性欲一发不可收拾，不做的时候都为他疏解到手软，最后被全身吻遍才算结束。

黎朔想完这些觉得下面有了点反应，便准备去洗澡冷静一下。进了卫生间，脱去衣服，发现胸部已经很大了，他鬼使神差的揉了揉，发现手感竟然意料之外的不错？

“每天都说想我，偏不来看我！”高龄孕妇脾气一来就挡不住了。怀孕的人性欲都会有所变化，有人会少得像凡事无所求的和尚，也有人会大到食髓知味。锦辛这个年龄恰好是男人精力旺盛的阶段，要说黎朔被他带成第一种谁也不会信。 

这时黎朔的手机偏偏响铃，来电显示恰是赵锦辛…  


黎朔立刻接了电话，没了往日的从容态度，抢在赵锦辛前头就说“恩南一大公司人不管了？你居然敢在开会时打电话？”

赵锦辛心知黎朔生气了，笑着哄道“My little lamb，会议哪有你重要？我刚跟推迟了15分钟——你真的从小羊羔变成羊妈妈了？啧，真想现在在办公室好好疼爱你一番，黎叔叔想不想呀？”即使隔着千山万水，赵锦辛的笑意也不减丝毫温柔。

黎朔的脾气被浇灭了一半。看着镜子里面挺立起来的乳头，还有孕后变得微微粉嫩的皮肤，他摸了一把脸，诚实回答“我想你。”

赵锦辛一听，不禁窃喜，前段时间黎朔在性事上的冷漠让他害怕小崽子以后抢自己的位置。现在看来，果然自己在这两年里把黎朔的身与心都调教得非他莫属了。赵锦辛舔了一下嘴，低沉着说“那黎叔叔要乖乖听话哦，趁现在还有一点时间，我教黎叔叔怎么解决吧……上次做了以后，我就知道黎叔叔的身体可是越来越敏感了呢。说不定光听我的声音就可以高潮。”

“锦辛，你少逗我。”黎朔觉得这个意见分外荒唐。没想到自己年轻时风流一时，中年了还要靠手动才能解决。可他现在无法拒绝赵锦辛的诱惑，内心挣扎了两秒以后答应了。

电话那边传来赵锦辛放大的鼻息声，黎朔不敢想象赵锦辛兴奋成什么样，连忙像做错了事一般调低了语音量，问“咳……那快一些，我可不是说来就来的。”

“这样啊…在希腊的话，家里肯定有酸奶吧。去拿一瓶稀释一下，调成我的精华的程度。”小淫魔眯着眼睛邪恶地笑了“黎叔叔衣服脱光了吗，是不是一丝不挂了。”

赵锦辛不过调戏了几句，黎朔的脸就比之前更红了。身下的渴望也让他不顾什么羞耻心，他只答到“我……去拿酸奶”便未着片履地直接走向厨房的冰箱。

“真是难得一见的美景啊，my sweetheart. ”黎朔公寓附近的另一所房子里，赵锦辛如狼似的盯着面前的监控屏幕……


	2. Chapter 2

“我准备好了。锦辛？”黎朔平时健身，严格控制着饮食。家里的零食都是给赵锦辛准备的。从前都是赵锦辛撒娇让黎朔喂他吃薯片什么的，今天却要用这些console himself.

“真乖，现在拿着回房间，自己去床上躺上着。”赵锦辛就像哄小孩一样鼓励黎朔。

床十分整洁，被子枕头被摆放得和宾馆里的专业方法别无二致。黎朔一直以拥有井井有条的处理方式而自豪。而躺上去那一刻，他才觉得心里空荡荡的。他想念赵锦辛真实的接触带来的那份属于年轻人的张扬且浓厚的爱。他讨厌自己现在大着肚子像个弃妇一样等待赵锦辛的临幸。“要不，我今天来找你吧。”黎朔轻轻抚摸着肚子，向锦辛商量。

叮——手机闪烁了两下，赵锦辛又发来一张自家老二的图片。就像每次自己想推脱时，赵锦辛已经准备迎接下一次了。“黎叔叔，小小赵真的好想你的，你让他看看小Lambert吧。”

“好吧，拿你没办法。”黎朔打开相机拍了一张传过去就立刻点了删除。

“不对哦，我要看黎叔叔湿湿的那个地方。”

“锦辛！”

“黎叔叔不愿意的话，那我待会只好顶着小斗篷出去了。多难看啊，黎叔叔不怕我给你丢人嘛。实在不行，黎叔叔拍一张乳头的照片给我也可以。我想看看那个机器把你怎么样了，小花是不是红肿了？”

“什么呀……”黎朔心虚了，倒是不怕赵锦辛不正经，只是要让他看见自己的奶头还无异样肯定会起疑心。他只好妥协“仅此一次。”

黎朔阴唇比较肥厚，懂的人一看就知道是被做熟了的。绯红的花瓣上还有湿漉漉的液体。不过他自己是看不见那处的，只好抱着腿弯拍照。而这一角度恰好能让赵锦辛的监控摄像头拍的明明白白。

“我收到了。现在，想象我在吻你的唇，你的唇很好吃。我吻得很重，把他吻肿了。”

“唔……”黎朔照做，并且用手指粘了自己的唾液划着嘴唇的轮廓。

“然后是你的耳朵，我把舌头伸进去慢慢地转圈，你觉得很痒，很痒。所以你把手勾着我的脖子，求我不要亲了。”

“嗯哼～嗯”黎朔想象自己的爱人正穿着定制的西服，抬起他的臀瓣，赵锦辛用了三根手指去挑拨他的G点。不久，自己就意乱情迷不知西东了，而赵锦辛的桃花眼却清澈得像什么都没发生一样，还笑着用下巴蹭自己的头发。

“黎叔叔，胸还肿胀吗？”赵锦辛轻轻对着手机喝了一口气。声音像是一泓春水，把黎朔圈进春意荡漾里。黎朔觉得自己也要化了。

“肿，那个东西没用。”

“哦？是不好用，还是你没有用。说清楚呀，黎叔叔。”

“我没用，我不要他。我只要老公。”和这么甜蜜的人待久了，黎朔此刻也知道撒娇了。赵锦辛只花了两分钟就轻松地把黎朔的谎言打破了，还让黎朔被自己牵着鼻子走，心里不免得意。

“那怎么办呀，我亲爱的甜心。自己揉揉他，像我对你那样，轻一点，对，手掌全包住，捏一下左边的乳头……嗯，小可爱已经立起来了。现在我又吸你的右边那粒……黎叔叔，你知道吗，你的乳房现在有股奶香。真令我开心，现在我又把小小赵放在中间抽插……嗯，把之前你调的酸奶倒在上面。自己摸匀闻闻，是不是香的。”屏幕上清晰的画质令赵淫魔看得血脉膨胀。这次他大胆的想法一定会在事后把黎朔惹生气，不过他有的是办法哄好他的黎叔叔。

“锦辛……是香草味的。”黎朔自尊的防线完全被击溃了。他觉得被蹂躏乳房还不够，下身愈发湿润，于是大张开腿，伸手探了过去。

就像迷人的花丛，仙露惠泽在此处。他企图找珍珠被藏在了哪朵花苞中，结果手指凭着淫水一滑就从上往下到了一个小洞口。

“黎叔叔，你找到十四个大盗的山洞了吗？”赵锦辛这时候的宝贝已安耐不住了，他的屏幕已被放大到不能再大，现在他能看清黎朔的肚子上已经有一些汗液了。不过他并不打算轻易放过黎朔，他要看看黎朔没了他是怎样的淫荡。于是赵锦辛起身来回走，讲黎朔以前讲的阿里巴巴与大盗的睡前故事，故意把黎朔激到现实中来，让他更羞耻。

“大盗？哪里有大盗，赵锦辛你明天不来看我我就换地方度假了！”黎朔脾气又上来了，把手机摔在地上。开始满足自己。

“锦辛……甜辛……”他的肉壁因为很久没有迎合而显得非常饥渴，加上自身手法也娴熟，黎朔很快就用手指达到了高潮。他仿佛听到了小雨滴降落在水面溅起的水声，可他更想要赵锦辛带来的爱欲浪潮，如果赵锦辛是美人鱼，他誓死也要与他共同沉溺深海。他想赵锦辛，想这个会随时对自己露出迷人笑容的人，想这个只会在自己面前露出狼性的孩子，想这个会把自己干得合不拢腿的爱人，事后还照顾得体贴入微的爱人。

当黎朔仰头低吼的时候，房门被推开了一条门缝……


	3. Chapter 3

赵锦辛一进门就看见了黎朔的蜜穴已张开了一个小洞，白花花的液体又粘又稠地沿着股沟垂到了床单，整间房间传来幽兰的香气。他的大肚子随着呼吸一起一伏，让人产生那里充满的全是男人的精液的错觉。“我就知道，黎叔叔是个尤物。”锦辛心想。他趁黎朔闭眼回味的关头，猛拍“水帘洞”，随着手的摆动，勾起了一缕银丝。

“啊哈～”黎朔的私处突然被冰凉的手打了一下，神智马上清醒了。他一睁眼就看见了赵锦辛戏谑的笑容，条件反射地想找被子遮掩下体，却发现被子早就被蹬到地上了。黎朔生平第一次想找个洞钻进去，现在的他羞愧难当得如同一个初尝禁果的少女。

“干嘛，不是刚刚还骂我不来吗？现在我来了又躲什么？”赵锦辛俯身圈住了黎朔，一只手仔细抚摸脸颊，另一只手故意伸开手指，把银丝凑近给他看“黎叔叔，你怎么出了好多汗，肯定好累啊。不过有付出才有收获呢，看看这是什么东西，嗯？”说完，又含住了手指，啧啧地舔着。

黎朔又惊又喜，舌头打颤，他不敢回答赵锦辛的问题，忙装镇定问“锦辛你什么时候回来的？”

“啧，小羊羔，现在想的难倒不是我会怎么操你吗？”赵锦辛不顾黎朔的疑惑，像一头发情的猛兽，发狠地表达这些天自己克制的欲望。同时，手也不闲着，四处游移，挑拨了黎朔各处的敏感却不多做片刻停留。

黎朔神智又迷乱了，眼神逐渐迷茫，他的手不知如何安放，只好抱着赵锦辛的脑袋“锦辛……别闹了，给我。”

“黎叔叔叫错了，不说就不给哦。”赵锦辛向爱人抛了一个媚眼，慢慢吻下黎朔的锁骨，乳沟，然后含住了黎朔的草莓，细细舔舐。

孕期敏感的黎朔被小妖精收拾得醉仙欲死的，他痛快、放浪、忘情地呼唤“老公……”同时腿缠上了赵锦辛的腰，用大肚子触碰锦辛的腰腹。

一见黎朔乖乖地顺服了，赵锦辛也变成个靠下半身行动的动物，马上撕下伪装脱去了衣服，露出充满弹性的胸肌，用大棍子用力磨蹭黎朔的穴口，把潮红的嫩逼又磨得绯红，他沙哑着“嗯，老公在。”

“老公，快满足黎叔叔吧。”黎朔不知道自己为什么变成这个样子，他今天为了性乞求赵锦辛太多次了。做爱的快感冲刷了记忆中那个成熟稳重的形象，在赵锦辛面前，他开始暴露男人的饥渴，渴望最肤浅的爱。

赵锦辛刚才并不好过，他的血液集聚壮根，龟头有几次陷进了娇穴里，可都被他忍住拔出来了。那个吸收了他那么多阳精的地方哪里舍得粗壮物的离开，每处都大力吸着，邀约赵锦辛的光临。不过既然锦辛做了那么多的准备，就势必要看到黎朔最骚的样子才肯罢休。锦辛发狠地吸了一口黎朔白白的奶子，笑着“黎叔叔居然骗我，惩罚你自己来。”然后挺直腰身，搂起软成棉花糖般的黎朔，把黎朔的头靠在肩膀上。

黎朔难耐的扭着身体，生气地咬了一口男人的颈项。他费力抬高，找准枪旗，慢慢坐下去。筋脉膨大的肉棒一被小穴紧紧包裹就开始疯狂的叫嚣，赵锦辛彻底失去了理智，开始操干。他向上捅了几下，黎朔也跟着抖动。

“别伤孩子……轻点，嗯啊…”

猛兽哪能听进去话，赵锦辛疯狂地堵住了黎朔的嘴，两人口腔中的涎水相融，他舌尖轻掠黎朔牙龈，黎朔便舒服得发出猫儿般的哼哼声。近距离观察到黎朔越来越享受的表情，锦辛更加失控了。先前是跪着疼爱黎朔，现在他勾着黎朔的腿弯站起来。受重力的影响，黎朔饱饱地把阴茎吃下，他尖叫起来，肚中的孩子感受到异样也开始踢黎朔，双层夹击剥夺了黎朔除了触觉以外的其他感官，他连连求饶“锦辛……老公太用力了，嗯啊…”黎朔的泪水与淫水直流。

赵锦辛未置一词，等抱着黎朔下了床才轻轻安慰“小玦乖啊，是dad来了。”他一边操弄着爱人，一边走出房门。

“老公，干什么……”黎朔如同濒死的鱼无力地任由身下人的统治。

“黎叔叔，给你试试吸奶器。”赵锦辛眨着星星眼回答。

黎朔被吓到了，面前这个英俊的人真的是魔鬼！他着急道“我只要锦辛，只要你。”为表达诚意，还扭动了两下。

“好……那你快再给老公吸一吸。”赵锦辛腾出一只手抓住黎朔的性器，用手指挂搔。黎朔立粗气连连。还不得不挺胸把茱萸送在锦辛的嘴边，任由其用力地舔咬。

赵锦辛得意自己套路了黎朔，又开始了新一轮的插送，考虑到黎朔今天这么可爱，他打算让黎朔更舒服一些，锦辛把黎朔靠在墙上，又把黎朔的腿分开最大的角度，换个姿势疏解欲望。黎朔失去保护只好用力抓住接在墙上放装饰的板子。肉棒全部送进去又退出来，每次只留一个龟头卡在穴口，黎朔情迷下也不知道是赵锦辛故意这么做还是自己的小穴太贪吃，只是每次也狠狠地夹住它。大幅度的插送使黎朔的屁股边的淫水散成朵朵泡沫，而肉棒上澄澄的液体又不断增加，像给那巨根洗澡。黎朔想使十二分力去抓好支撑物，神志却总被交合撞散。他觉得自己的阴茎要爆炸了，于是用头蹭了蹭埋在胸前的那个混蛋，示意与他接吻。随着唇齿深入的交缠，黎朔释放了欲望，噗嗤一声就将精华喷洒在赵锦辛的腹肌上。赵锦辛挑了挑眉，咬了一口黎朔。

“好疼……”

“黎叔叔真骚，我爱死你了。”锦辛见对方降旗，十分给面子地大力套弄着安慰黎朔，不久也满足地在黎朔紧致的身体里射出了大股精华。黎朔柔软的内壁被液体一波波地打着，也迎来了第二次高潮，他的脚趾跟着舒展，再也没有力量抓住任何东西。身体一晃，就跌进甜辛大宝贝的怀抱。

本来就自慰了一次，还要主动和赵锦辛交欢，黎朔累了。不过淫魔可没累，要知道他曾和黎朔一夜七次过。锦辛执着地吸着黎朔的奶子，手拍打两下黎朔满是骚水的屁股“怎么还不出来呀，黎叔叔我渴了，要喝奶。” 

高潮后黎朔的奶子更肿胀了，他觉得里面有东西快喷涌而出，偏偏锦辛还这么对待他。他低头看了看，本来粉红的小花骨朵在赵锦辛的滋润下变大了许多，乳头立得不能再立。他鬼使神差地抓了抓自己的胸部，觉得内部要爆炸了。“啊……”黎朔上身一抖，一股香气四溢的奶汁就喷进了赵锦辛的嘴里。赵锦辛兴奋得睁大眼睛去看，果然白色的液体顺着黎朔的奶子就流下来了。他连忙舔去他们，大口喝了起来。摇头晃脑的像个孩子“黎叔叔的奶，好香……美味极了” 他喝了一边又开始开垦另一边。

黎朔带着哭腔“都是你的……轻点啊老公……”

迷情的话点燃了赵锦辛下身的渴望，他开始了第二轮奋战，不久，房间里都是黎朔甜蜜的颤音……


	4. Chapter 4

希腊的夜幕，星河广阔。在夜色的淡妆浓抹下，爱琴海面波光粼粼，圣托里尼华灯初上，此刻来自世界各地的情侣也浪漫地相拥入眠，各处呈现出朦胧温柔的美，除了……

“赵锦辛，你学会监视我了？”黎朔阴沉着脸，拿出家主的威严发问。

“黎叔叔，我只是想时刻看到你过得好不好……” 温顺乖巧的“绵羊” 轻轻为黎朔按摩。他在黎朔耳边哼了哼，看起来倒像是自己受了委屈。

黎朔不喜欢赵锦辛探测自己的隐私，即使他没做什么可耻的事。他不客气的低呵 “出去。”

“哦……”赵锦辛用喉咙发出闷闷的声音，非常不情愿地在黎朔额头上亲吻了一下，慢吞吞地开始收拾。黎朔看到赵锦辛可怜兮兮的背影，扶额反思自己是不是做得太过了，毕竟今天是自己先要求锦辛做的。他吸了一口气，抬眼看着赵锦辛如何理好蓬乱的头发，怎样穿好外套，又怎么为自己打扫干净房间，然后他就看到赵锦辛提起了一个放在门口的袋子落寞地准备走。

“那是什么？”

“黎叔叔不是让我走吗……”赵锦辛奄奄着，却不回答黎朔。

黎朔觉得赵锦辛这样子实在好笑，顿时气消了一半。但他还不想那么快就给赵锦辛面子，用带有命令的口气说“现在，我让你回来。”

赵锦辛立马如黏人的哈巴狗般走进黎朔，他的眼睛在暗淡的光线中显得特别亮。黎朔服气地打开袋子，看见了里面的各类孕妇用品。有专用的睡枕，坚果，防辐射外套，舒缓心情的dvd……甚至还有防妊娠纹霜和防乳房下垂文胸。黎朔不用猜都知道后面两样肯定是温小辉推荐的。

“这才是你给我准备的东西吧。” 黎朔问。又发现了一个附着可爱萝莉头雕的牛皮纸笔记本，本子很厚也很精致，侧面还带了一把钥匙锁。

“善解朔意”的赵锦辛唔了一下不予否认，主动从外套中掏出一把小钥匙，抬手示意黎朔。

哟，什么东西还随身携带啊。黎朔即刻对这个本子产生了兴趣。他颠了颠笔记本，手感测出这只是一个普通记事的本子而已。之后拿钥匙打开了它。

纯手工的素色巴川纸带来的磨砂触感完美地表现主人对待记在这个本子上的事的庄重态度。黎朔翻开第一页，见到了锦辛用工整的笔迹摘抄的小诗：  
从前的日子变得慢  
车、马、邮件都慢  
一生只够爱一个人

从前的锁也很好看  
钥匙精美有样子  
你锁了，人家就懂了

“这……” 黎朔哑然，他第一次见赵锦辛用文雅的风格送给自己礼物。赵锦辛一向喜欢刺激，所以多数时候他送来的礼物都带有一定的挑战意味。面对这么煽情的诗，黎朔也不知道怎么回复。他仰头看着赵锦辛，发现面前人眼中溺满了温柔……

赵锦辛坐下，把黎朔拉到怀里，胸肌紧靠黎朔后背，他牵着黎朔的手，慢慢翻动纸张，小声道“这个其实是我为黎叔叔写的孕期观察记录。

“黎叔叔，洞房的时候我就答应过你。我会满足你对感情，对家，对孩子的愿望。

“现在的我做到了，未来的我依然会做到。

“你怀孕后，我每天晚上都会根据你一天的行为写下你的生活。比如做什么会容易劳累，隔几小时吐一次,今天什么人让你笑了，在家又喝了几口水……

“对于这个本子，我希望你也能参与记录。

“我真的非常感激黎叔叔能在我身边，爱我，还带来有我基因的孩子……

“我会继续照顾你，照顾我们的爸爸妈妈，照顾以后的孩子们。我会越来越体贴你，在任何方面……

“黎叔叔，在得到报告的时候，我就想，你以后生孩子一定好痛，一定会流好多血……

“既然是我们的孩子，我不会只让你一个人疼。临产前，你一定要用力的咬我一口，咬出血。

“我会在你难受时，陪你流血。一直到你安全出手术室，再用凝血剂。

“这样，大家就都知道，这个孩子是我们血乳交融的……

“黎叔叔，我爱你。”锦辛低头，吻住黎朔手上的戒指。

“傻瓜，我不要你流血。”黎朔摸了摸赵锦辛的后颈，说 “过几天回美国吧，开个party提前为宝贝庆祝一下，请所有的人来。”

赵锦辛惊讶“真的？所有的人都来？” 

“是啊，所有的人。

“我也想让所有的人都知道我怀了我们的孩子。”黎朔弹了弹锦辛的脑袋瓜，笑骂 “你给我看那首诗，不就是希望我这样做吗？”

赵锦辛扑倒黎朔，撒娇道“明明是让你看看我有多爱你！”

黎朔心已了然，他想，以后他与赵锦辛的每一天，一定会过得像现在这般美好。或者更好。

The end.

注：诗的片段选自木心的《从前慢》  
标题来源于木心的《云雀叫了一整天》中 乙辑部分

“你的口唇极美，可惜你自己不能吻它。”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢留个赞呀，点击一下最后的kudos就行啦！


End file.
